The Five Stages of Grief
by onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: This is a one-shot about how Rumpelstiltskin deals with his grief over the death of his son, Baelfire.


**This was betaed by LabelleBeaucoup. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**6/28/2014  
3:33pm**

**"Waking to New Reality"**

It was his son  
His Bae  
His motivation  
And his reason for everything  
His death shocked him to core  
His death broke him

Five stages he went through  
Denial  
Anger  
Bargaining  
Depression  
Acceptance

His life lack meaning  
Going through his days  
Awaiting death  
Despite his true love being there by his side  
She was not enough  
He wanted his Bae  
To make his family complete  
To make himself whole  
For forgiveness he seeks  
For redemption he seeks

Self-pity  
Self-deprecation  
Even when happiness is close  
Even when love stands by his side.

Days turn to months  
But he is still the same  
Until an unusual dream awoke him to his reality  
The one that made him see  
That his love is his everything.

* * *

**The Five Stages of Grief**

There are five stages of grief and in Rumpelstiltskin's case it occurred no different than any other human being. He may be the most powerful mage in all Enchanted Forest and of all Storybrooke but when death looms over a loved one, you fall victim to its power. Some would say he was immortal while others might say just harder to kill. When he sacrificed himself to save Bae and Belle, never did he realize that his loved ones would find a way to bring him back. He understood that others might consider it a blessing but not with his son and his beloved. He should have known better since Belle had always been the stronger and more determined out of the two of them. His true love was determined not to let their story end. So why would his rising from the dead be any different? But what was the cost of it all - for all magic comes with a price. Never did he think that after all the centuries of trying to find his son would he loose him.

**Enchanted Forest, Dark One's Vault – One Year Prior**

Inside the vault, Rumplestilskin stood inside his cage. Each of his predecessors were inside their own cages along both sides of him. He knew them all as all their memories were passed down to him when he took the dark curse. All these dark memories and their dark deeds of how they came to be: all seeking greed and power. Some were male and some were female.

"What do you suppose is that?" inquired Zoso. He pointed to the direction of where a strange dark light was coming in the left side - suddenly looming in the vault. It had been months since his sacrifice to save Belle and Bae so Rumpel didn't know what to expect and not to expect. Every individual turned to the direction where Zoso indicated as slowly an opening to where they were all kept suddenly jarred open. Since he was the most recent dark one, he was not surprised that his cage door creaked open. He turned to each of his predecessors and finally ending to Zoso.

"Go, Rumpel. I don't know what that might be but it is better than staying here for all eternity." He nodded as a thanks, unsure what to think, if it was some kind of dark plan of one of his predecessors or something more unknown and deadly. He slowly walked to the pathway of the dark light guiding him the way into where he needed to go. He was apprehensive and already thinking of ideas on what this might be and exit strategies and what this surprise might unleash upon him. As he neared the end, not a moment later, he realized it was a podium and it slowly began to rise up until it suddenly stopped. He suddenly heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Rumpel." It was his beloved. He stared towards her tear-splattered face. Her face was a mixture of wonder, excitement, devotion, sadness but most of all LOVE. He didn't know if this was all a dream or if it was some way of torment for his misdeeds. He just did not know. He chose to remain quiet out of fear. After a pregnant pause and staring into each other's faces. He finally spoke. He spoke one name. Her beautiful name.

"Belle." She continued to stare but a small moan reached both their ears as Rumpel realized there was another person. It was his son. What was he doing here? He rushed towards them while still holding the kris dagger in his hand.

"Bae?"

"Papa?" asked Baelfire. He turned to Belle. "We did it." Rumpel took Bae's hand and realized what happened.

"Oh no." He turned to Belle. "How?" He saw the key on the snow still hot from opening the vault. He turned next to Belle and saw an enchanted candelabra. Out of the shadows he saw his old pupil.

"You tricked him. You didn't explain the rules to him." Belle looked at Rumpel. He was fuming. He took his son from her lap and cradled him closer to him like he was a child so long ago. Unfortunately, he dropped his dagger.

"Oh no, Rumpel. He knew perfectly well what he was doing." Replied Zelena. She stood there smirking at him. She walked closer to him and picked it up.

"It's okay, Bae. I'll fix this." He called his power towards him and willed it to work. He knew he could not stop death so he did the only thing he could do. He merged himself to him. It was then Bae became unconscious. Rumpel sneered at Zelena daring her to try anything to harm those closest to him. He tried to be neutral but it was too late. From afar, Zelena saw that this Belle was very important too so she tested how much.

"Kill her." She saw Rumpel fight her order and fight her command. He knew of the rules of the dagger and the curse so he turned to Belle and uttered one word.

"RUN." The candelabra known as Lumiere chose this moment to switch sides and use fire from wick towards Zelena.

"Run. I can't hold this out much longer." Belle took one last look at her Rumpel and quickly picked up Lumiere from the rock it stood. She ran as fast as she could leaving Rumpel and Bae with Zelena.

Zelena extinguished the flame with a wave of her hand and turned to her old mentor.

"What a predicament you have here, Rumpel. What are you going to do?" Rumpel was livid and he tried his best to keep his true emotions from his ex-pupil. It would not do him any good. He remained where he was holding his Bae until Zelena used the dagger to order him into a standing position. She leaned closer to him.

"Now now Rumpel. No need to be hostile. We can do this the easy or the hard way. Choose." He looked behind his son and realized that in order to figure out how to help him, he would need to do what Zelena needed of him. He simply gave a small nod.

"There now. That wasn't so hard. Now I have your beautiful mind." He transported them into the Dark Castle and Zelena opened the door to his cage. He wondered where Bae was and hoped that Zelena spared him from additional pain. He didn't want to believe that he was dead though in the back of his mind he knew that his son was long gone. His spell allowed his son to be suspended from life and death. He knew he would pay the price of magic but he did not know what else to do. He did not encounter with Zelena as much but did not feel like himself. There were days were he missed and there were days when he could not remember what happened.

"It couldn't be." He began to spin. "Spin the madness away"

"Oh Rumpel. How long are you going to continue this charade?" As she entered into the room and stood in front of the potions table, she started to mix several liquids around until it formulated and finished.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said without looking at her. After a moment, he looked at her to see what she was doing. "What are you doing, Dearie?"

"I am making a remembering potion."

"Why would we need that?"

"You see, in a few minutes the dark curse will envelop this realm once again and I must remember what happens." She thrust the vial into his hand and walked away. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the vial in his hand and as he was ready to release its cork his hand seized. His body began to move and jerk forming different faces from old to young. His hair suddenly changed colors and so did his clothes. He turned to the mirror and suddenly it was not himself he saw but it was Bae. Bae shakily walked over to the table and began to write a message.

"We don't need to remember but Emma does." He walked over to the window and whistled. A small bird came. "Find Killian and the Jolly Roger." He attached the message and vial onto the bird's leg and the bird flew away. Baelfire backed away from the window and his whole body fell back reverting back to his father. His father had no recollection of what happened as he shook his head trying to shake off the weird feeling. Dark clouds began to form around the realm as it started to dissipate closer to the Dark Castle and suddenly everything was black.

Rumpelstilstkin was running in the forest. He did not know how long but all he wanted to do was make the madness go away. He could not make the voices in his head stop or decipher whose memories they were. He tripped and fell and held his head, willing the voices to stop. He was dizzy and disoriented but he did not know what to do.

"Gold? Are you okay?" He saw the savior and her father running towards him but he was immobilized because of the voices. The pain in his head was so persistent and almost unbearable.

"No. The madness, I can't make them stop. I can't make them stop." He continued to say the last two lines over and over as the other two individuals looked at him wearily. Something above was flying towards them, coming swiftly and menacingly. It was a flying monkey. It began to attack them. Rumpelstiltskin got up and ran as fast as he could. He ran farther and farther into the deep part of the forest.

Baelfire and Emma were walking in the forest. They were trying to locate Rumpelstiltskin. They were talking about the past and the present. They were laughing at the past memories but the laughing was cut short as Bae crouched down holding his head. Suddenly his face began to shift. Emma saw what was happening and became puzzled. She held onto him unsure what to do or how to help him.

"Neal?"

"I think I know what happened. Emma, you have to help me. You have to use your magic."

"What is going on?"

"My father. He's in me."

"What?"

"To save me, he put me inside him. We share one mind and one body. It's why we are like this. Our minds are fighting one another."

"But if I do. You'll die. Neal, please don't ask me to do this."

"You must." Seeing that she had no choice. She grabbed his face and called upon her magic to do what must be done. Light came out of her fingers and suddenly Emma saw Neal's father come out.

"What have you done?"

"Papa, no. This is what must be done. You have to tell them what is going on and you have to do the right thing. Promise me."

"No, Bae. I must save you."

"It is too late. Please Papa." He urged his father to come to him. Emma, Neal and Rumpel all crying over the inevitable. Emma crying over the past and what might have been. Rumpel cried. Bae was his son. His motivation and his reason for why he did what he did. He was also what kept him from the dark. Bae and Belle were what kept him alive and moving. Now, he realized he was about to lose one of the two people he cared most in this world and he was afraid. "It's okay, Papa." Over the course of that past lost year, Rumpel and Bae learned more of one another than when they had spent their years together before their separation. The saying of walking a mile in someone's else's life held true for they not only walked a mile in each other's shoes but they breathed, thought, and lived inside the same body for a year. Ironically, this brought both gentlemen peace, understanding, and knowledge of who they were as a person but this also brought them immense joy for they will no longer see one another for a very long time. They gazed at one another with so much love and forgiveness. Slowly, Bae's heartbeats began to slow and Emma and Rumpel looked at one another knowing soon their love one would depart from the mortal realm.

"Papa" Bae weakly said. "You have to tell Emma who did this. We have to save everyone. Please, Papa. For me. For Belle." Rumpel thought for a moment but then realizing that this was Bae's last wish before he died. He nodded.

"It was Zelena. She's the one who is doing all of this."

"Why?" asked the Savior.

"I don't know but she kept saying it is what she deserved." Rumpelstilskin looked at his son and mournfully allowed more tears to fall from his eyes. Baelfire turned to Emma.

"I love you, Emma. I want you to find Tallahassee even if it is not with me."

"I love you too, Neal. I don't know how I will ever go on without you."

"You will. I know you will, Emma." He turned to his father. "You two, Papa. Promise me you will try to be happy. Be happy with Belle."

"I don't know, Bae. I don't think it is in the cards for me."

"It is. Try Papa. For me." Rumpel nodded his promise

"I promise. I promise to avenge you, Bae." With that, Bae took one last sad look at Emma and towards his father. He took a shallow breath and closed his eyes. Emma and Rumpel looked at their loved one and cried.

* * *

Soon after Emma left to tell people about what happened and what he told her. He sat on the tree stump looking down at his son's dead body. So much regret and turmoil were going on in his head. He was angry and he was sad. He failed as a father. He failed to be there for him. First, he abandoned him and now he failed to protect him. He died because of him. He died because of his past. He had no one else to blame but himself. He knew he had to think of a way to honor his son and to do that he would need to bring Bae's killer to justice. He didn't know how but he would try. He only hoped that whatever he had planned that Belle would still want to be with him. He knew there was a possibility that she might be and that she might have moved on. All he had left was his thoughts and nothing left as Zelena popped out.

"Ah. Now we don't have your pesky son to interrupt my plans any longer." Taunted Zelena. He looked at her and realized that the woman had no remorse. He saw her smile as her malicious plans came further into fruition. "Let's go, Rumpel." The Dark One had no choice but to obey.

Rumpelstiltskin sat in his cage spinning and trying to forget. Zelena often came down to the cellar carrying some bowl with some inedible mush he was forced to eat because she commanded it as such. They were back in Storybrooke but he barely had recollections of how and what transpired within the previous year. He remembered dying as he killed his father but the events that followed were all a blur. He continued to spin. The strands of straw began to change to gold. Without a second thought, he continued to spin more and more. He remembered that his son, Baelfire, died because of Zelena's evil plan. He was angry and he did not know what to do. He could not mourn properly without Zelena taunting him. He could not bury his Bae or attend his funeral. He could not honor his memory the way he should because of Zelena. He was enraged. Despite not having Bae in his mind, Zelena continued to make it harder on him. He didn't know if it was better having the madness or being lucid listening to Zelena's insane ramblings. A voice behind him caused him to stop.

"Rumpel?" He turned to see Belle behind him but could also feel Zelena coming close by. Belle opened the door and reached over towards him.

"Belle? I can't."

"Why? Please Rumpel." She leaned closer to the cage urging him closer to her. She reached his hand and pulled him closer to her. They were standing so close. He could smell the shampoo she used. They hugged one another and moved closer so that their noses touched. She angled her head as he leaned over to touch her lips. True Love's Kiss is the most powerful magic of all but alas, Rumpel and Belle were interrupted before they could do so.

"Don't mind me. I am enjoying the show from where I am." Zelena held the dagger in her hand. Its silver blade shined through the limited sunlight that shone down the open cellar door. She stood while smirking menacingly towards the loving couple. Rumpel tried to step in front of Belle but Zelena raised the dagger near her chest. He suddenly felt Zelena's wish to harm his beloved. He quickly turned to Belle.

"Run." He murmured trying to push her out of the cage without Zelena noticing.

"What?"

"RUN! RUN NOW!" Belle looked at him and then at Zelena. She looked at his eyes and suddenly saw fear. She sped fast out of the cellar door as Tink caught her from nearly falling. Rumpelstiltskin came out of the cellar then.

"Zelena sends a message. The next attempt I will kill her." He pointed at Belle but his face was conflicted. Rumpel and Belle looked at one another and realized how close it was to her death. It was at this moment, she saw anger in his eyes. Angry for he was a prisoner. Angry because he was forced to do her bidding, for he had no choice and angry because she had control over him. Belle looked at him and wanted to run back into his arms to ease his anger but she also knew that because of Zelena she was not safe with him. She knew that because of the dagger's mistress they were not safe. Belle also knew that from his facial expressions that her love had a plan and with that she also knew that he would try to protect her. Tinkerbelle pulled Belle away and with one last look at her Rumpel she allowed her friends to lead her away. She would do all that was in her power to help him.

* * *

The past few days have been intense. All of Storybrooke witnessed the showdown between Regina and Zelena. They also realized that Zelena was the Wicked Witch of the West as well as Cora's wicked sister, which made her Regina's older half sister. Zelena tried to steal Regina's heart but failed but then days later she succeed as Rumpel was forced to acquire it for her. It pained him to do that to a child. He learned that the boy's name was Roland. The son of the Outlaw and apparently the Outlaw is Regina's true love. He was still unsure about that one but knew weirder love stories happened more often as he and Belle were the prime example of that. He remembered the Outlaw well and was sad that his wife died leaving him with a small child. He was once angry at the Outlaw but because of Belle he allowed the Outlaw to live. He did it for her and only her. Even then she saw good in him and he wondered if she would still with what he has done because of Zelena. The small boy reminded him of his late son and once again made him furious over his jailer. He had to wait for the opportune moment to figure out how to get the dagger from her and for Belle and Bae he would try. Days earlier he learned that Zelena was trying to change the past. With his brain, Regina's heart, and Charming's sword as a symbol of his stolen courage were powerful ingredients. He learned that she needed the Charmings' new unborn child but for what he did not know. But it still made him worried. He could not fathom why this woman had a thing for harming children. First his grandson, Henry and now the unborn innocent child who is Henry's uncle. He still had not fully believed that the Charmings were part of his family and he doubted that they too believed him to be.

Though Rumpel knew the old laws of magic prevented such an act, what worried him was that it was possible she would succeed. Years ago, he found out that his ex-pupil, Cora gave birth to Zelena only to give her up and somehow the child ended up in Oz. When she became of age, she came to seek out her real family only to find out that her mother died and became jealous over what her sister, Regina, had gotten. Zelena believed that she should have gotten what Regina had received since she is ungrateful and undeserving. It was that jealousy that turned Zelena green. Unfortunately, that emotion also made her unpredictable, impulsive, and dangerous. Rumpelstiltskin now regretted teaching her magic for she was the reason why this situation existed. It was his fault that everyone in Storybrooke was in danger and in doing so, killed his Baelfire. All magic comes with a price and he was angry that Bae had paid the price of that.

All of Zelena's selfish desires were at the cost of everyone else. He learned that she was turning people into monkeys and yesterday, Zelena tricked Belle into believing she was Ariel. If something would have happened to Belle, he did not know what he would do. He had lost enough already, he would not be able to endure if he lost her too because of Zelena. He really needed to figure out how to deal with Zelena once and for all. He hoped that Hook would not give into his temptation of kissing the Savior because he needed her help. She is the Savior after all and somehow a powerless one would leave a dangerous consequence.

Unfortunately for Rumpel, his plan to steal his dagger was foiled and she grew to distrust him more. He also realized that not only did the Savior lose her powers but who cast the curse. Surprisingly it was Snow White who used Charming's heart as the ingredient but what was more interesting is that the Charmings now share half of Snow's heart. Ironically, it was Regina who broke the kiss this time and it was her love for Henry, her adopted son. Henry was also the biological son of the Savior and Bae's son. Once again, the power of true love overpowered any powerful curse. He often wondered if it was better if he did allow Belle to break his curse many years ago but then again he knew that all things happened for a reason.

He was sitting once again in his cage, spinning when Zelena came down to the cellar once again carrying his dagger.

"Get up. Snow is having her baby." He stood there staring because he really did not want to move or take the baby from Snow. "Did you hear me? Move!" He got up from the cage and moved towards the door as she opened his cage. He walked out and followed suit as she began to walk towards the hospital. He saw that the citizens of Storybrooke tried to protect Snow's baby as several men lined up with crossbows and such in front of the front entrance.

"How quaint…Rumpel." With that, he flourished his hand and the men dropped to the floor. Zelena moved ahead as Rumpel continued to clear the path. He saw Belle coming out of the corridor.

"Belle. Run"

"No. You have hurt him enough!" Zelena waved her hand as Rumpel caught Belle as she fell to the ground.

"Leave her." Rumpel carefully place her and after quickly checking to see she was alright went after his mistress.

Rumpel finally caught up with Wicked Witch as he saw her enter Snow's room. He walked swiftly to the room but as soon as he got there, Zelena vanished with Snow's baby. He too vanished soon after. He knew he would find her in the barn and he was right. He saw that she had yet to start the spell as the fire around the circle did not burn. He knew he had a little bit of time left before the spell started and the portal opened. He knew he had to figure out a way to stop her. He wondered how fast the heroes would come for Snow's baby. He stood there trying to figure out what to do but he knew he could not because of his dagger. That stupid dagger had brought nothing but trouble and he knew all magic came with a price. As Zelena placed the baby at the edge of the circle, they were interrupted.

* * *

Regina, Emma, David, Hook and Robin burst through the barn. Regina and Zelena battled with Regina winning. The dagger felt to the ground and soon he saw his chance. He lifted his hand to take revenge on his former mistress but only to be stopped by his evil queen.

"No. Don't do it."

"What are you a hero now?"

"Today I am. This is not the way and you know it. She deserves justice so let her get what she deserves." Regina implored but Rumpel did not listen so Regina picked up his dagger and commanded him to stop. He thought for a minute as his hand was raised half way as if he was trying to do a half circle with his right hand. He dropped his hand down as he saw that the group carted Zelena away to process her for her crimes against the citizens of Storybrooke. He stood there waiting until Regina ordered him to go to his shop.

He walked out of the barn and slowly down the street. He took his time admiring what lied in front of him. People stared at him but for the first time in a year he was able to walk free without being forced to return to the dingy cage. He knew there would be some explaining to do but for now he simply walked towards his shop. When he got there, the door opened as if recognizing his presence. He walked into the door, surveying the shop and he noticed how neat the place had been. He knew from Zelena that Belle had been living in his house and taking care of his shop. It made his heart warm up with gladness to know how much she loved him. He did not know what to do with the dagger. Right when Zelena dropped the dagger, he switched it with the fake. He really did it as precaution just in case but now he was unsure because in one hand he could easily say the dagger was a fake but in another he wanted to prove how strong he could be. The façade is all he had since Zelena took pride in humiliating him. He knew how people saw him and how people saw Bae but for a brief moment he wanted people to see him differently. He knew that Belle would always love him but he also knew that he was a difficult man to love.

Belle walked quickly through the door and haphazardly dropped her bag on the way to Rumpel's arms. She did not even hesitate as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, afraid he would disappear if she let go. It was the same for Rumpelstiltskin. After being separated for so long, he did not want to ever be away from Belle. It was at this moment he realized that it was time to set his future with Belle.

As they continued to savor their reunion, Belle reached behind her and took out the fake dagger. She held it out for him to take but at that moment he stood there wondering what to do. He knew he should admit he had the real one. He should tell Belle but he did not know how she would react. Would she judge him for trying to kill Bae's killer or would she understand? He knew she would be upset no matter what but the lying and the deception did not diminish any less. He just did not want to look anymore different from Belle. He could care less about Storybrooke but with Belle, he would fall apart. She was all he had. He made a decision then to finally make an honest woman out of her.

"Belle, have you thought more about the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"A future with me?"

"Only if it is with you. Forever, remember?"

"Yes. I remember. Well…" He went to one of the drawers and pulled out a red pouch. Inside of it were two rings for a woman. He pulled one of them out. A large diamond sat in the middle while three little ones formed a triangle on each side of the diamond banded together by his signature gold band. It shined through the light as he gently picked it up.

"I had these made for you thinking when the time is right I would finally give them to you." Belle looked at Rumpel quizzically as he picked up her hand. "Belle, I asked you once if you ever saw a future with me and do you remember what your answer was?"

"Yes. My answer is yes. It has always been yes."

"Sweetheart, I haven't finished yet."

"Yes, I know but you don't need to. My answer is yes."

"Alright, let me just say this," As he gently slid the ring on her left ring finger, "I never thought I would find love. I never thought that I would find someone who would see me for who I really am. You've always fought for me and you've always believed in me. I ask you to believe in me once more and believe in us and believe in our love."

Belle felt her cheeks moisten with happy tears as he continued to speak his love for her.

"I made the mistake once of sending you away and it cost us many years and I will never do that again. It's forever and I tend to stick to it."

"Rumpel when you died, I felt my whole world collapse right in front of me. I couldn't breathe and I did not know what to do. I sat on the ground until Archie picked me up and held me as Regina broke the dark curse. Then as the curse descended upon us, I realized that we never saw your dagger and there was a chance you might come back and I was right. I just…we didn't think it would cost Bae's life. We just wanted you back." As she told her love of her guilt over his son's death. "I begged Bae to find another way but…

"Enough, sweetheart. I know you would never have meant for this to happen. It was Zelena. She tricked the both of you with Lumiere. She forced his hand too, didn't she?"

"Yes…speaking of which I promised him you would help him. You will won't you?"

"Yes, of course. But we're getting side tracked. I want a future with you, Belle. I want to start anew."

"That is what I want to and this" As she picked up her hand with her newly placed ring "is the start of it all. When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want, Sweetheart. I want you to have your day."

"I just want us. I want my father there of course but I think Archie should officiate for us. He always believed in us. I would have liked Snow and her family but then the rest of the town and I just do not feel up to dealing with their negativity about you right now. You are right. This is our day and I want it to be great."

"Alright. I'll get the license."

"No. I want you to help with the details. I know the perfect spot but I might need my father's help with the flowers. But we might need your help…" She hinted they might need magic.

"Oh…alright. We'll figure out the details. Don't worry."

They proceeded to finalize the details and they were set to marry in two days time. Because of his wealth, he was able to expedite the license and Belle's father agreed to walk her down the aisle as well as assist them with the flowers. Rumpelstilstskin wondered about not the wedding night, but his next decision. He knew he had to make Zelena pay but he also was worried about how Belle would feel soon right after she found what he was about to do. A thought came up in his head and as he was leaning against his glass countertop, he realized he could summon Hades and exchange Zelena for Bae. He walked to were his bookshelf was and pulled out his grimoire and a brown leather-bound textbook. The front had mythical creatures indented and one of which was Cerberus and Pegasus. It also had dragons and what looked to be the three wise women from the story of Perseus. He flipped through the pages and turned to where he needed to summon the god of the underworld. He procured the ingredients for the spell and locked the door to his shop. Walking toward the back of the shop, he laid his materials down and proceeded to start the spell. He knew this spell will need a few hours but hopefully by the time he was finished with Zelena, it would be finished. All he had was hope and if he succeeded then he would have his family and it would be complete once more.

He walked towards the sheriff's station. He knew everyone would be at Granny's Diner celebrating Snow's baby so he had plenty of time to do what must be done. He no longer needed his cane so it was easier for him to walk in and out without the sound of his cane. He walked towards Zelena's cell and stood in front of it. She looked surprised to see him even thinking that he was her sister. She tried to antagonize him but then tried to plead her case. But it was too late. It came too late when she went after his family. Now, he must do what is needed once more to protect his family no matter what the cost may be. Belle would argue that it should not cost his soul but this is a necessary feat. This was his fault and he needed to finish what he started. She stood there at the far end of her small cell, he walked closer to her and she saw then the dagger he was holding. She tried to use Belle against him and it enraged him. He was tired of playing with her games. He would no longer be the puppet to her play while she was the puppeteer. It was time for him to be the master. He plunged the sharp edge of his dagger to her abdomen and saw green smoke coming out of her. She crystallized and then her body smashed into thousands of pieces. He took a deep breath and prayed for the best. He knew that no matter what he might never get his happy ending but he hoped that with Belle in his life he would get somewhat of a semblance of that. All he could do was hope because no matter what, his past reminded him that all his fears would come alive no matter how much he tried to believe otherwise. As he walked back to his shop, he turned his head towards the diner. A few patrons saw him walking back to his shop but said nothing. They never saw anything but he knew what they thought of him and that was okay. If he had Belle, it would be okay.

As he walked inside, he turned to see the clock on the wall. He knew Belle would be finished with their plans soon and would come bursting into his shop. He had to hurry. He summoned the book and spoke the spell. Smoke began to formulate and dissipate around the shop and soon, a tall figure appeared. He stood with a white toga that draped partly around his shoulders but left his chest bare. His attire draped around his lower body securely as he wore no footwear. His head surrounded a crown that looked like thorns and Greek symbols of death. Both of his hands were occupied. On one hand, he carried a two-pronged fork and on his right, he had the leash to his pet, Cerberus. It growled menacingly at first but then recognized Rumpel. Rumpel reached over his counter and pulled out treats for each of the heads.

"This is why he doesn't fear you, you know? You keep spoiling him."

"That's the point."

"No, it's not. Humans are supposed to fear him and how is it going to look if they find that all it takes to calm him down is to feed him his favorite treat and rub his belly?" His pet broke free of his master's hold and went straight to Rumpel. Rumpelstiltskin immediately started to rub its belly and smiled as the dog started to lick his hands with all of his heads. "This is not good. Rumpel…" But Rumpel did not stop. "Cerberus. COME!" The animal trotted towards his master but growled at him soon after when Hades gripped the leash once again. Hades knew that his pet was not happy with him.

"Oh…he's not happy with you now. Good luck with that one. How is the missus?"

"She's visiting her mother right now as you know it is her time with her but that is not why you called for me is it my dear friend? I know why you called for me. I saw your son pass through and I was saddened by it. I knew how much you risked and sacrificed to be reunited for him. But I cannot help you."

"Please. Isn't there a way? Zelena for Bae?"

"I am sorry but I can't. This life has rules as you know as well as the laws of magic. I really wish I could but this is how it must be. Things happened for a reason and sometimes it is not always how we wanted it to be. It is life's way of teaching us."

"What is it trying to teach me but live in misery! I did everything for him and I sacrificed everything for him. I took on the curse to protect him but it wasn't enough. I failed him."

"I understand. I do and I wish I could change things but it is what it is. With life, there is death. I am sorry."

"I understand. I thank you."

"I am deeply sorry. I saw that you are getting married. Bae told me about your Belle. I see why you love her so much. She loves you very much. Trust in that and allow her to be there for you. Don't push her away."

"She does love me but how will I know that she won't leave?"

"You don't but I highly doubt she will. She didn't take your death too well."

"You know?"

"It comes with the territory. I watch the lives of people because when the time comes I must guide them to their next life."

"I know. I heard but I didn't know what to believe. I believe her words but…"

"You didn't believe that anyone could mourn you?" Rumpel nodded. "My dear friend you are a good man who has been dealt with a bad hand and I'm sorry. Your life will not always be this way. Allow love into your heart and things will ease the pain you feel. I'm sorry I can't be more of help but if I could you know I would. You've been a loyal friend to me for centuries. I want you to be happy and I think Belle will help you with that. Try for Bae? Please. I must go. Until next time. Say goodbye, Cerberus." The animal barked his goodbye happily and with that, the smoke came and the God left as fast as he came.

Rumpel stood where Hades left him. He knew it was a long shot but he had to try. He did not know how to feel or how to react. He simply broke down and cried. His whole life was based on his family and without Bae, it did not feel right. Ever since he was young, he never had a full family or the feel of it. His mother died at a young age and his immature father cared more about his own damn self instead of taking care of his own son. Then when he became Peter Pan, he knew then he lost his father and would never have him back no matter what. He abandoned Rumpel to be a child. He loved his time with the three spinsters but it was not the same. A parent's love is different. He wondered what his mother would have said and what would have happened if she lived. He knew she would have loved Belle. Everyone loved Belle. It was him that people despised and resented. Just like Malcolm, he was resented for being there. He wondered if people would rather have his son instead of him. He could not blame them because Bae would have been better but it is what it is and it made him sad. It made him sad that Bae would not see his son, Henry, grow up and to guide him through life. This just reminded him of how much he failed his son. Ever since the ogre wars, he tried to do right for his son but he struggled. He thought after he took on the curse it would be better but it was harder. They both struggled and they did not communicate with one another and until recently, he knew his son resented him. For goodness sake, he refused to have anything to do with him. He could not blame him for he did abandon him even if it was for fear of the unknown and distrust over the gift of Blue Fairy. That damn Blue Fairy and her meddling. Her sanctimonious behavior made him so angry. He took several deep breaths. He was so deep in thought that he did not see Belle walking into his shop.

"Rumpel, are you alright?" She looked at her beloved with love and concern. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Fine, Sweetheart." He lied and she knew it. She waited for more but nothing came.

"Rumpel, you know if you want to talk I'm here right? You don't have to hide things from me. There's nothing you do that I will not love you. I love all of you even your darkness. It is part of who you are. If you are not ready then it is okay but please don't hold it in. If you don't want to talk to me, then talk to Archie. Please." He nodded but remained silent so she changed the subject. "I just finished with my father. I believe everything is set but I wonder…"

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the wedding site? My father and I have been having difficulty with the arch."

"Yes. Of course." They walked into the center of the forest where he could see that the long walk to the aisle filled with white petals on the ground and lights turned on the ground to light her way. The trees were filled with more lights that wrapped around the trees as well as across one another. He saw the problem right away. He waved his hand and fixed the dilapidated arch and added the white arch with lights to accent it. It was filled with white and roses.

"Thank you, Rumpel. It is perfect." He smiled as she glanced over the scenery. She looked over to him and knew he was a ticking time bomb but she did not want to rush him. She worried about him as much as she loved him. He was her everything. He turned to her and saw that her eyes glazed over.

"You alright, my Belle?

"Yes. I just wish that Bae was here." She turned to him with sadness and saw that it matched her own.

"I know me too."

"He would have wanted you to be happy, Darling. You know that right?"

"Yes." She knew there was more to what he was saying but she was trying to be supportive. She looped her arm around his and turned to him.

"Dinner? Granny's? I know you haven't been eating well and I think it's time we changed that."

"Oh. Of course, Belle."They walked back to the town and saw there were still people inside the diner. He saw that they were discussing something and as they walked inside they caught the tail end of the conversation. He realized that his actions caused Zelena's portal to open. Green light emanated from the barn as it continued to activate. The Prince tried to call his daughter but they were unsuccessful. He hoped that she would not get sucked into the portal. Changing history would cause trouble for the present.

He learned later on that the Savior and her pirate did indeed go back in time as Henry proved the events with his book. What troubled him was what they brought back and they changed. He knew that Regina would be angry at Emma for once again ruining her happy ending. What is it with that family and acting impulsively when it comes to Regina? Haven't they learned by now? Obviously, thinking was not their strong suit.

Each day since Zelena's death had been difficult. They found out that she was gone but they did not know it was by his own hand. They might have had their suspicions as they should but he did not let it affect him. He missed his son and he did not know how to live on without him. What was his purpose now? What should he do? Should he even bother? Everyone left him and it saddened him that he finally accepted what his father had been telling him. He was nothing. He tried to hide his emotions from Belle but she could read him like a book. She took care of him and loved him even when he did not want it. Even when he did not deserve it. To her, he did matter.

The night of the wedding came and he dressed in his Armani suit with blue tie. He added a black scarf around his shoulders as he walked out of his house and drove a small distance to the entrance of the forest. He put the car to a stop and got out. He walked to the center and saw that it was all lit up. He walked and stood next to Archie as he waited for his bride. She came out in a vintage dress topped with white overcoat and a white hat. He could see her brown hair where her hat could not hide. It was a perfect symbolism of someone with an old soul. Her arms looped around her father as they walked slowly down the lighted aisle. Her face lit up more and more as she came closer to him. They reached the front of the aisle as Maurice leaned over to kiss his daughter's cheek and took her arm and placed it on top of Rumpel's. He stood to the right of the aisle as Archie began to officiate the wedding. Both of them taking turns reciting their vows and each a sign of devotion and love. This was a new chapter to their story. They continued to look at each other barely hearing what was being said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Rumpel leaned over to Belle as he grabbed her gently around her waist. He brushed his lips towards hers as she moaned and he took it as a sign as his mouth descended upon her hungrily. Their mouths danced as if they knew what had occurred. It was as if their two joint souls knew. He withdrew from her as she leaned her head happily against his shoulder. She looked around and saw that Archie and her father left. They were so engrossed with one another that they did not realize that they said their congratulations and left them to their private moment. They walked to the car. They drove back to his house, or rather, their house and as he parked the car he looked towards her. She turned her head and smiled as he got out of the car and opened the passenger door. Holding out his hand, he grabbed hers and they walked slowly towards the doorway. He picked her up and carried her to the doorway.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Gold." He gave her a chaste kiss as he closed the door behind him casting a protection spell and another to ensure they would not be disturbed. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind not wanting to be separated from him. "Would you like something to drink? Wine perhaps?"

"That would be nice…" As she remained behind him caressing him from behind. "You know we don't have to do this if you are not ready, right?"

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Yes, I know but I also know that you are still mourning and it is okay. You haven't been able to mourn Bae's death and with Baby Neal's death you barely had a moment's peace. I just don't want to rush it and I don't want to rush us. It would not feel right."

"Alright. How about we just sleep for now?" They walked along hand in hand to the master bedroom. He allowed her to dress for bed and coming out with a silk white cami and short sleep short. He stood there gazing at her and wondered how such a beautiful woman could ever love such an ugly man such as he. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips and went to her side of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and changed into his matching silk pajamas and climbed next to her. She was sleeping on her side but her face turned to his side. He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled closer to him as if she felt his presence. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. This is not what you deserved." He too fell asleep but his was fitful and troubled.

"No Bae. Please no! Don't leave." Rumpel screamed. For months, he had been having nightmares over Bae's death. He was still unable to accept his death. "Bae, please don't leave me." Belle awoke and shook her husband awake.

"Rumpel. Please wake up. Please." He woke up disoriented and upset that it was all a dream.

"Huh…I'm sorry Belle."

"It's okay." Belle squeezed her arms tighter around her love as she ran her hand up and down over his back trying to soothe him. "Rumpel, I'm worried. This can't keep happening. Please talk to me. Please. I love you and I am worried. These nightmares are getting worse and you're barely eating. You're depressed and unhappy. I just want you to know I'm here and I have been waiting for you for months but I can't take it anymore. The man I love is unhappy and we just got married. We're supposed to be newlyweds but we don't act like it. My father asked me what was wrong and I didn't know what to tell him."

"I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't know this was affecting you. I just didn't want to burden or worry you."

"That's the thing, Rumpel. The more you refused to talk the more I was worried. You will never be a burden to me, Rumpelstiltskin. You're my husband and I love you. Your problems are my problems and vice versa. If I were hurting what would you do?"

"I would find a way to ease it and put a stop to it."

"Exactly, my Darling. I can't help you if you don't tell me what to do and how to help you."

"It's just, I feel I am a failure for not being able to protect Bae. I thought that if I talked to Hades and exchanged Zelena's life for Bae's I would have him back. I just can't get happy and I feel like everyone will leave me."

"Okay, first of all, I am not Milah and I won't leave you like your father and Millah. When I promised you forever I meant it. I find it an insult that you would even think I would leave you when I wouldn't dare do that to you." Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks as she pulled away from him and sat away from him.

"Belle? Belle, please. I'm sorry. It's just at some point you realize that you can never be happy because of how my life has been."

"That's the thing, Rumpel. You hate yourself so much because of what Malcolm and Milah have told you that it conditioned you so much. Until you feel, you can you won't be able to be happy Rumpel. You deserve to be happy no matter what anyone tells you. I see goodness in you when you don't. You have to make better choices."

"You won't think that until I tell you what I did."

"It has to do with Zelena isn't it? What did you do?"

"I stabbed her with my dagger."

"What? I thought…" She then realized what he meant.

"Why? Why would you do this?" She got up and pulled the dagger from her hiding spot. She held it up and looked at it. "I'm not holding the real dagger am I?"

"No." She started to walk away dropping the fake where she was and running down the stairs. "BELLE! Belle, please." As he teleported himself down the stairs in front of her holding her close. "Please, listen." She nodded.

"Okay but I want to know why? Why Rumpel? Don't you trust me?"

"Oh I do, Sweetheart. I do. It's just when I switched the dagger when Regina had it, I thought it would be the perfect disguise. I thought maybe they would let go and think of me as volatile since I was with Zelena. Then you handed me the fake and I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I do trust you. It's them I don't trust. "

"But why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Why wait so long to tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how you would feel. I didn't want to disappoint you and change how you feel about me. Your opinion matters the most to me and I worry one day you will leave and it will all be my fault."

"I understand that but I still don't get why you lied to me." She took his hand. "You know no matter what I'll always believe in you and in us. You have to believe in that too. I know you're scared and I know you are worried because of what happened in the past but that is no way to live. It is no way to think and act. You can't keep living this way. Living a half-life. Thinking the worst because it will happen one way or another." He tried to interrupt. "No. I did not mean I will leave you. I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" As she annunciated every word and poked him. "When will you start believing this? You deserve happiness and only when you start believing it will you start to change aspects of your life. Please try. I want you to start talking to me more and if you don't want to, talk to Archie. You owe me this, Rumpel."

"I'm sorry, Belle. I'm sorry for lying and deceiving you. I'm sorry about Zelena."

"I understand why you did what you did but do I agree with it? You know I don't. But I love you. When you love someone you love all of them even the parts you don't agree with. I think you should tell everyone what you have done with Zelena. They are still wondering where she is and it would help to know…"

"But I don't even know if she is dead. I think the only one who can is Dorothy but I am not sure. I have been wondering about that myself. Her pendant left when the green smoke lingered around the town during that open portal but maybe she went back to OZ."

"But still I need you to be honest. You don't have to tell them all of it but if you want people to stop looking at you differently then you have to give them something."

"Alright. For you, I will."

"No. Not for me but yourself."

"Alright" He was resigned to do what she asked because she knew it was the right thing to do. "Are you angry with me?"

"I am upset with your actions but I love you." She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I just want you start thinking about your actions and how it might affect the both of us. What concerns you will concern me and what affects you affects me. We're a team and you don't have to do things by yourself. You have to allow me to help you and be there for you."

"That's what Hades said."

"He is a smart one. He's right. Just because you have been alone for so long doesn't mean you have to keep guarding yourself now that you are not. It will be lonely if you do that for the rest of our lives. That's not the forever I envisioned, Rumpel."

"I'm sorry. I'll work harder for you."

"That is all I'm asking. Now come on, you need rest." She led him back up the stairs and back to bed. "You know this might be a good exercise…to talk before bed? Would you be open to that?"

"Yes, of course."

"You know it will only work if you are truly open to me. No more secrets."

"I understand. I will. I am truly sorry, Belle."

"I know you are but now we have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"I know. I'll speak to them tomorrow."

"Okay. For now, it's bed." She lied on her side and wondered why her husband did not wrap his arms around her like he normally did. She turned around and saw that he turned the other direction away from her. She slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. As she did so, she could feel wet tears cascading down his eyes to her hands. "Rumpel? I'm here. It's okay. Please don't cry. Shh. We'll deal with it together." As she kissed his back and pressed herself tighter around him. She felt him cry harder as his body shook. She too began to cry. She then realized that he was finally letting his emotions go after holding it all in for so long. She felt horrible. She too cried for what he lost and what transpired. He turned then and held her tightly as they cried together.

"I miss him. I really miss him. There is so much I regretted and so much we never got to do or say."

"I know but I don't think Bae would have wanted all of this. He would never have wanted you to be this unhappy. He might have been angry but I also know that he stopped being angry with you. I don't know when but it might have been after you rescued Henry from Pan or after you sacrificed yourself from Pan. But when we talked it was different. I think he wanted to get you back because he wanted more time with you and it was a shame you both never got that. I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted that for the both of you. I really did."

"I just miss him so much."

"I think it would be good to visit his grave. Would you be open to that?" He nodded but remained quiet. They held each other until both fell asleep.

Rumpel fell into a deep sleep but this time the dream he had was different from the previous. He was in the old house he shared with Bae. It was the house he inherited from the spinsters. He turned around and saw the door open and there stood his Baelfire.

"Hello Papa." He stood there with an older woman and Rumpel recognized the same brown eyes that was similar to his and Bae's.

"Hello, my Rumpel. You grew into a wonderful man. I wish I had been there for you and I'm sorry. I watched you grow up and saw what Malcolm did to you and I am deeply sorry."

"Mother?"

"Yes." She walked over to him and put her arms around him. The woman had fair skin and light brown curly hair. Her cheeks were very pink and her eyes were very similar to his. She had small thin lips and a small elongated nose that framed her petite face. She was a very petite woman. "I have missed you."

"Mother, Bae. What is going on? Is this real?"

"Hades called in a favor to Morpheus. He knew this is what you needed. He was so worried after your conversation with him. Then he saw how you have been and he knew he had to act fast and quick. Papa, you need to stop. You are making yourself and Belle unhappy. She is so tired and worried. Papa, you and she do not sleep. You're depressed and she's getting there because she doesn't know how to help you."

"I know. We just talked but Bae. I miss you…"

"Papa, none of this was your fault…well, the whole stabbing Zelena thing but I think it is more PSTD and a bit of anger from what she did to you. I get it, Papa. I do but you can't let her win. This is what she wanted. She wanted you to be miserable because she was. It was part of her sadistic plan. Don't let her win. Please."

"Rumpel, your father and Milah…I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would do that but I had hoped he would take care of you. I was wrong. I left you with an evil man and because of that a snowball effect occurred"

"Mama, you didn't know. You died."

"I know but you must know this was not what I wanted for you. I wanted you to be happy and it broke my heart to see you so tormented and abused by those who claimed to love you. It wasn't fair. Milah never loved you. She never loved anyone. She only loved herself. But Belle, she really loves you. Even in her sleep, she clings to you and holds you to her. Rumpel, she's a keeper. She won't ever leave you. It would have to be you that will leave her but know this if you do, it will destroy both of you. She's your other half. She's your true love."

"I know and I don't deserve her…"

"I swear to the Gods, Papa if you say that again while in my presence I will deck you! You do deserve it. You do. I'm so sorry I ever made you feel like you didn't deserve to be happy because you do. You truly do. You are such a good man and you have been a good father. You did the best you could."

"But I failed you…"

"We failed one another and I'm sorry for that too. When I was inside you and after I died, I saw your life and it made me wish I could do things differently. Say things differently and I got my wish. Papa, this is not your fault. You did the best you could. I get now that you were just scared and wanted to protect me but I get it. You didn't want to be abandoned and be left and that happened anyway. We left each other and it affected us both. But now, you have to do these differently. Be there for Belle. She needs you and you need her. Try Papa. Please."

"Rumpel, I want you to be happy. Please try for your old mother. I can't keep watching you suffer like this. It breaks my heart unable to help you and be there for you. Please try." Rumpelstiltskin looked at both of them and nodded.

"Okay. I will try."

"Papa. I think you should do those nightly talks you and Belle agreed to. I think it will strengthen your relationship and build a stronger bond. A relationship without trust won't do any of you good. I know you trust her but what I mean is you don't trust yourself. If you can't trust yourself yet, trust in her. She knows you better than you think."

"Okay." He promised the both of them.

"I love you, my son. My baby boy. You were my miracle baby. I am glad I had you even if it cost me my life. I would give my life again for you. You know that right?" He nodded.

"It's what any parent would do to protect their child, right Papa?" They all understood the sacrifice of protecting those they love "Papa, I need you to something for me."

"Anything, Bae. Name it."

"The first is to let go and be happy. The second is be there for Henry. I won't be there for him anymore but I want him to know me. I don't believe Hook should be the only person to hear about my childhood don't you? Besides, who better to tell the story than my father?" He grinned at his father both remembering the memories.

"I promise Bae."

"I know you will because you never break your deals right?" Rumpel nodded. "Papa, we have to go. Belle is waking up and I know you wanted to talk to the town about Zelena." Baelfire put his hand on Rumpel's shoulder. "Don't worry about how they feel just be you. Besides, those who believe in you will believe what you say and those who do not then they do not know you at all. Don't waste your time on those who refuse to see anything other than negativity and assumptions."

"Okay Bae. I love you both so very much. Thank you."

"I love you too, Papa" As Rumpel's mother walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, my son. Be happy. I love you very much." Baelfire and his mother turned and walked out of the house.

He awoke and jolted straight up. Belle sat up and caressed his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just had a dream." He saw her face and he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek lovingly. "I'm okay, my Darling. It wasn't bad."

"Really?" Would you tell me about it?" And so, he did. He told his wife about his dream and about what they both said. He told it all holding nothing back. "Wow."

"Yes. I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't see how much this was affecting you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. You were in pain. I just wanted you to let me in and I wanted to help you. It is all I ever wanted. I just wanted to be there for you."

"I know and I'll regret it more than anything."

"No more regrets and no more self-pity. We have to start anew." She brought her hands and held his head ensuring that she had his attention. "It is time we are happy. We deserve it." He nodded his head and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. He took his hand, touched her cheek once more and took his other hand to put it at the back of her hand. He pulled her close as their mouth sought out the other impatiently devouring each other. Their mouths moved as he awaited permission for his tongue in her mouth, a few seconds later his waiting ended as their kiss became heated. He lifted her up to sit on his lap, one leg on each side of him as they continued their heated kiss, each seeking that release that they were yearning for. Moans and groans were heard as they continued on until he broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his.  
"Good Morning." He sighed.

"Good Morning." She refused to move from his lap fully content to just stay there. Unfortunately, her stomach growled and he chuckled at her.

"I think we should feed you, eh?" He lightly touched her lips and started to pick her up despite him still having a tent down below. She saw it and moved to take care of it. "Later, Sweetheart. We have things to do right now." He kissed her once more and moved to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out and told her that he would go downstairs and start on breakfast. He started to make omelets, toast, coffee, and tea for Belle. He was just finishing up as she came down in an orange v-cut playsuit with cuff sleeves. It had a matching slim dark orange belt as her hair was curled and parted to the side. She had small twist-knot gold earrings but no additional jewelry. She was wearing stripped black heals were multi-colored but it seemed to suit her outfit well since the weather has been so nice out lately. Her makeup consisted of gel eyeliner mascara and light colored eye shadow. She finished her outfit with a poppy red lip gloss. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips as she took the cup of tea from his hand.

"Thank you, my love." They ate their breakfast together at the kitchen. It was comfortable silence but it was perfect after months of what had happened. Rumpel looked up from his wife and smiled at her. "You alright, Rumpel?"

"Yes. Darling, I want to plan a surprise for you. I think it would be good if we got away. The cabin maybe? We haven't had a proper honeymoon as of yet. Would you be open to that?"

"Yes." Her eyes shined with happiness.

"Good. After I speak to Emma and Regina we will go. Why don't I get dressed and you pack something for our weekend getaway?"

"Okay." She picked up their dishes and placed the dishes into the dishwasher. He kissed her cheek and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. She followed him up and picked up her overnight bag. She opened her drawers and picked up her bridal lingerie. She never got to wear it but maybe she could now. The outfit was sheer and covered in lace. It was also long sleeve and it was also long, almost a gown. The bodice was full of lace and deep cut with small buttons. It covered her breasts really well. The bottom half slit open but was still connected to its bodice. It had a matching lace thong. According to the Claire Pettibone heirloom catalog, it was a new age vintage type lingerie and she hoped her Rumpel would like it. She picked up the matching garters and stockings that came with it and finished her packing. She picked up some nice tops and skirts and some nice cotton dresses to match some lace nightgowns. She didn't know what her husband had planned but she wanted to be prepared. He came out not long after she finished packing in a grey slim men suit with flat-front pants with black belt and silver buckle. He matched it with a baby blue shirt and a red tie. He matched with leather shoes as he too began to pack for their weekend. She went downstairs to wait for him and called Emma to let them know what needed to be done. He came down the stairs and they began locking up the house. She picked up her soft gold clutch and her small bag and her black leather jacket. The zipper was asymmetrical and a cowl neck-line. He picked up both their bags and dropped it in the trunk as they both got ready to leave. He started to back up from the driveway and started to drive to the station.

He told Emma and Regina about what happened. They were not surprised but they were angry he was not more honest with them. They too believed that she was not dead but there was not much evidence to prove that so there was not much they could do. They understood why he did what he did but they also made it clear to him what he did was also wrong. He agreed with them and apologized to Regina since Regina and Zelena were sisters. He looked at Emma and asked her if she could spend time with Henry. She looked at him suspiciously but allowed it since he was technically his grandfather. Emma knew that Rumpel also had been through so much and would like to have as much of his loved ones as he could. She asked him when and they both told him it would have to be after this weekend since their long awaited and deserved honeymoon. She agreed that Friday he could have dinner with them. The Golds said their goodbyes and drove towards the cabin. Both thinking of the events that transpired and realizing how much it had truly affected them. They realized it was time to move on. Rumpel knew that Bae was gone and he finally accepted it. He passed through the final stage of grief and it was through the help of the woman next to him. The woman who brought so much love and hope into his life. She was his future and she was his motivation. She was his everything just as he was to her.

* * *

**Story Recs**:

OUAT: Anything story from "CharlotteAshmore" or "Emospritelet". I love their writing. Also try Montreat11's Moment Series. Good read.

TVD: Within Temptations by BePassionate24 & Stay a Little Longer by TVDVampire (Both ladies have great stories)

House MD: Anything by Mishy-Mo, Daisyb10, and Hilandmum. You can also read my work if you want.

PLL: Class A by LaBelleBeaucoup

Games of Thrones: The Game Changer by Multipleshadesofpurple

Twilight: Anything from Drotuno and Sarge's Girls…Redtini is good too. If I spend the entire time rec I would be in 100 and at an old age. LOL.


End file.
